Vega
Vega is a first generation pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Appearance Vega is a dark steel grey-blue and white Pitbull pup with golden brown eyes. He has a dark blue collar with white glitter-dots all over to represent stars. His crest is a full moon and stars. Uniform: Vega wears a dark navy blue jacket and a big police belt (like where police men carry guns, well on his left side is the flashlight, but on the right there's a second flashlight of the same colors.)He also wears a dark navy blue hat with a photo of his badge on it. He wears the hat pretty much for the look. But it's a plus when he's chasing any enemies or something in the night, it keeps them from being able to remember his face since it usually ducks down a bit over his eyes so they can't see him. *In his pup pack, (on the side you can see) in that big pocket, is a huge, maneuverable net, unlike chase's which only shoots on way, no, Vega's is attached to a claw-like thing (much like what rocky has) and can maneuver it. *In that little pocket right behind that, is where there's some extra batteries for the flashlights. He has another pocket like that on the other side with more batteries. *on the other side, another pocket, containing a tazer. Yes, he does have one but never messes with it, or even takes it out unless it's necessary. (I know it's a kid show, but hey at least it's not a gun) *He also has a compass (always worn on the front right leg) just incase. Personality He's very quiet when he doesn't know anybody, unless he's introduced personally to someone, he tends to stick to himself nervously. Once he's close to some one, he starts to break from his shell and shows his goofy, more caring side. He's very serious when it comes to his job, but when not on duty he's a very bright and kind-hearted boy with a heart of gold. Bio As a puppy, Vega was the first born to his parents, Mars and Rana . They thought he was the only pup, but it turns out that he was masking a younger, smaller sister, who was named Anabelle . Being the bigger, stronger pup, Vega always made sure he looked after his little sister. Anabelle definitely needed her big brother since she was plagued by night terrors almost every single night. Vega became accustomed to staying up each night by her side, being there for her whenever she started to cry out and move around in her sleep. From that moment, he felt like he wanted to do something like this for a lifetime. After watching several cop shows, Vega wanted to become a night watch pup, keeping people safe. He knew there would be several pups in the running for cop positions, day time security, bailiffs...He wanted to be in the running too, but didn't think he'd do well against the trained german shepherds and basset hounds. His father worked as a security dog in a museum, so he gave in a good word to the town. Mayor Goodway suggested the young pup to train with the PAW Patrol and their other night watch dog- where he could learn the ropes and hopefully meet some new friends to break him from his shell. He meets Twix one day at the Lookout while with her adoptive sister, Skye, and he falls head over heels for her. When they're older the two marry and have three pups, Jace, Rush, and Akitla Trivia *His name means "falling Star" In Arabic *He's Lunar's Trainee, though he's actually a bit older than her (In human years he'd be, like, "14" and she's "12") She's just had more experience than he has. He doesn't come into *When he gets excited, he likes to twirl around in a circle (like he's chasing his tail) *he doesn't like cats too much *He's closest to Marshall, Boone, and Lunar *He and Lunar become security guards at West Paw High School *When he's not on duty, he's a student at Paws & Claws Prep Stories he Appears in Stories by me: Present Gen: Future Gen: *Pups and the Candy-swiper Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Vega~!.jpg|adorable Vega drawn by Mackie~! thank you! All of the puptags!.jpg Cheeb VegaXTwix.jpeg|An absolutely adorable cheeb pic of Twix and Vega by Fuzzy! <3 thanks sis! starry night love.png|An art trade i did with Fuzzy <3 Twix and Vega catching some fireflies and enjoying each other's company <3 Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:West Paw High Staff Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Paws & Claws Prep Student Category:Pitbull Category:Older Sibling